


Nightmares

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e07 Emily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: 94. “I had a bad dream again.”





	

“Mommy,” Emily padded into her parents bedroom holding her little stuffed dog.

“Hey baby.” Scully said sleepily sitting up and lifting her five year old onto the bed.  
Mulder shifted in the bed and kissed Emily’s little hand that she’d hung around Scully’s neck.

“What happened?”

Emily cuddled sweetly into her mother, “I had a bad dream again.”

Scully felt tears burning in her eyes and pulled her closer, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It was the bad men again. They hurt you and Mulder.” Her little head snuggled closer into Scully’s breast.

“It’s ok baby girl. We’re right here.” Scully said softly in her ear.

Mulder wrapped his arm around Scully’s waist and laid it on Emily’s arm.

“Can I sleep with you?” Emily said faintly.

“Of course honey.” Scully responded with a kiss to her forehead.


End file.
